Hunted
by Pentomino418
Summary: She has been discovered by the spy. She has been brought out into the open. Now the two powerful gods that slaughtered her entire family come down to Earth to kill the last remaining descendant of Niobe.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! I'm not Audrey, you can call me Lynn or CloudySkies412! Since I was too lazy to get my own account, I just co-authored a PJO fanfic with Audrey. Here it is, Enjoy...._

Meliboea's POV

What do you get when there is a patch of muddy snow outside the courtyard of Elliot Secondary School in the morning?

Chaos: A furious Mr. Kartright with snow down his pleated pants, three sopping wet teenagers, and an early visit to the principal's office.

Great.

In Mrs. Warner's office, it was warm and cozy, with plushy couches and decorative pillows.

It wasn't enough to stop my shuddering at the thought of what a mess I had gotten myself into.

Mr. Kartright was not my favorite teacher, and neither was I now his favorite student.

And I liked Mrs. Warner even less.

Jiggling my leg, I looked nervously to my right.

A sandy haired, green eyed boy, bedraggled navy uniform clinging to his lean form, was sprawled out on the ottoman. Raising his head, he opened an eye blearily, muddy snow tangled in his hair. He must have recognized his surroundings, because he groaned and banged his head against a pillow.

So he must have come here often.

Jack Artwell, troublemaker, doofus, and sadly, my best friend.

I gave him a kick in the side. "This is all your fault," I hissed, bristling at his lazy smile. "If you hadn't thrown that one at my face, we wouldn't have to deal with the Warner."

Opening an eye, Jack's grin got even wider. "But was it _me_ who threw the perfect curveball right down Kartright's belt buckle, Meli?"

Disgusted, I turned to my left and found Addison Wong watching us with an even more revolted expression.

Sitting stiffly on the chair farthest away from us, the dark haired girl sniffed disdainfully at us, and went back to picking the bits of mud crusted on her silver high-tops.

"It was both of your faults, if you ask me," she said, haughtily, eyeing Jack with disgust.

Jack smirked. "Feisty. I like it."

Rolling my eyes, I growled: "You shouldn't have joined in then,"

Tossing her black ponytail over her shoulder, she glowered at me. "Watch your tongue, Meliboea,"

I cringed at the way my name sounded when she spoke it, as if it was a dirty word.

That's truly my name, Meliboea. I'd like to meet my mom and give her a great scolding, but she's long dead, taking her horrible naming abilities with her.

These days, I just hang with cousin Amyclas, who never speaks of any of our relatives, which kind weirds me out.

Addison sniffed again, bringing me out of a sea of memories.

" And _Meliboea, _I didn't join in, I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, with _hooligans._"

That got Jack started.

Howling with laughter, he snorted: "Is that what we are? _Hooligans_?"

He rolled of the ottoman and continued twitching.

"I rest my case," Addison declared, reaching into her silvery book bag.

Kicking at Jack's spazzing form, I turned my attention back to the snooty priss across from me.

Addison had withdrawn a book, a thick, dusty leather bound one that seemed a billion ages old.

Curious at why such a _airhead_ would be reading such an ancient book, I craned my neck, trying to see what this could possibly be about.

And was greeted with a shock.

The words on the page... They weren't...

They weren't English.

What seemed at first like black squiggles on a page, rearranged themselves in my brain, coming clearer into focus until I could make out symbols.

I let out a gasp, as my eyes grew wide. A meaning.

I could tell what it said.

"Artemis k-kills the N-niobids," I translated the title, my heart pounding.

Jack had stopped laughing, and had gotten up off the floor, his face suddenly marred with a serious expression.

Addison slowly turned her gaze on me, her eyes ablaze.

With a fire.

With a triumphant fire.

Before I knew it, the point of a silver hunting knife was held to my throat.

_So, what'd you think? Please review! _

_Oh, and if you'd like, check out Audrey's story, _Silver Blade.

_Peace!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Second chapter! Thanks to Ruby Red Grapefruit for reviewing._

_I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, but I do own Meliboea, Jack, Addison, and my other characters. _

_Enjoy!_

This was a joke.

A cruel and wickedly sharp bladed joke.

My heart leapt into my throat when I glanced down at the blade point, pressing against my jugular vein. Trembling, I glanced up at Addison's face, a cold feeling blooming in my chest. Her mouth quickly twisted into a cruel sneer, and her eyes glinted with malice.

Gulping, I tried to back away, but her arm shot out, pinning me against the wall. Slamming my head, I let out a pained moan, only causing Addison to dig her knife harder beneath my chin.

Where the heck had she gotten a hunting knife, one as long as my arm? And who did she think she was, bringing it to school and pressing it so hard against my neck that I could feel the cold metal digging into my flesh? I came up with the only logical explanations.

A) She was mental.

B) She ticked about the snowball fight.

If I wasn't so terrified, I would have apologized for the fastball that had smacked right between her eyes.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Jack edge toward us, his expression like stone. "Addison," He said in a low serious tone I'd never heard a moron like him use. "You can't. It's not her; I swear it on the River Styx." Maybe it was just me, but the faint rumble of thunder shook overhead. Addison's dark eyes flickered toward the low ceiling of the office, obviously unnerved by that promise. "Wait, River? Sticks?" I croaked, the uncomfortable pressure strangling my vocal cords. "What-"

"Shut up, _Meli,_" Addison spat with such scorn, I actually did. "This will be a lot easier if you don't ask any questions. Keep quiet and I swear your death will be quick and painless. Artemis herself will see to that," She said, pressing the dagger hard as she grabbed one of my arms and twisted it behind my back. Letting out a strangled shriek, I bent over, breathing hard, my mind lost in a swirl of thoughts.

_My death...Artemis....not her..._

Jack was now standing on the couch, a decorative throw pillow held up for defense. The blockhead. If I wasn't about to be beheaded, I would have laughed. "You can't," he repeated in that same dark tone. "The Mist isn't strong enough. The mortals-"

Addison cut him off with a sharp glower. "Jack Logan Artwell," she growled, turning away from me for a second, but still pinning my arms securely. "Do you really think I'm stupid enough to forget the foolish mortals? My fellow huntresses have, er, _taken care of them."_

_Huntresses...mortals...taken care of..._

My head was whirling now, blurring the whole scene into a dream-like mass. This couldn't be real.

No...

Jack's piercing green eyes widened, but he quickly made his face impassive. But not quickly enough. Addison smirked, now that she had found his weakness. "That's right, the Hunters of Artemis. We've been tracking her for the past millennia, Jack. Do you really think you fooled any of us? Artemis herself? But the mortals couldn't have helped you anyway. Because I'm going to kill your girlfriend. And I'm going to make you watch her scream."

Through the ringing and whirl in my mind, I could only comprehend one word.

Girlfriend?

_Please review!_


End file.
